callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rapid Fire
Rapid Fire is an attachment featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, ''and ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It is the replacement for Double Tap and has exactly the same effect; the delay between shots is decreased, effectively increasing the weapon's rate of fire, as well as recoil. As with most SMGs in the Call of Duty ''series on the Wii, it has little, if not no effect. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Rapid Fire is unlocked when the Marksman I challenge is completed for any SMG. Obtaining 30 kills with the Rapid Fire attachment will unlock the Akimbo attachment. Applicable Weapons *MP5K *UMP45 *Vector *P90 *Mini-Uzi Call of Duty: Black Ops Rapid Fire is available for all SMGs. It is the same as its ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 counterpart. It is the only way that base damage-per-second can be increased in any way in Call of Duty: Black Ops due to the removal of the Stopping Power perk, and is therefore very popular on most SMGs. Applicable Weapons *MP5K *Skorpion *MAC11 *AK74u *Uzi *PM63 *MPL *Spectre *Kiparis File:ELITE Rapid and Auto.png|The Rapid Fire seen from Call of Duty ELITE Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Rapid fire is nearly identical in performance to previous games. However, it only increases the rate of fire by 25% opposed to the prior 33% increase in RoF in previous titles. Unlocked at Weapon Level 11 for the Submachine guns, it is also available for the Light Machine Guns at Weapon Level 14. Three burst-fire Assault Rifles unlock Rapid Fire at Weapon Level 12; the M16A4, the Type 95, and the MK14. On the M16A4 and Type 95, Rapid Fire increases how fast the burst is fired, which means that bullets have tighter grouping. However, the delay between bursts remains unchanged at 0.2 seconds. Rapid Fire on the MK14 is unique; instead of increasing rate of fire, it increases the MK14's firecap significantly, since it is a semi-automatic weapon. Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Rapid Fire's Create-a-Class icon is also used as an emblem unlocked for completing the challenge "Mach 5." Call of Duty: Black Ops *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, Rapid Fire shares the same Create-a-Class icon as the Full-Auto Upgrade attachment for the CZ75. *The Death Machine power-up in Zombies looks like the Rapid Fire attachment symbol. *For balancing reasons, Rapid Fire cannot be used with Extended Mags, Dual Wield, Dual Mags, or an underbarrel attachment via Warlord in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Rapid Fire is a popular attachment in conjunction with the Kick Proficiency, as it allows more fire power to be delivered in a smaller space. It also greatly increases the Kill-Time of slower weapons, bringing their slower power to bear in a shorter amount of time. ru:Скорострельность Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Attachments Category:Attachments